Genocide League (Rules)
Rules Battle Format : Custom Game/Genocide Rules You can't use more than 3 pokemons with type advantage over the main type of a Gym Leader/Elite 4 (Dual type advantage Pokemons are banned) Swagger Clause : Swagger is banned Baton Pass Clause : Limit one Pokémon knowing Baton Pass Sleep Clause : Limit one foe put to sleep Species Clause : Limit one of each Pokémon OHKO Clause : OHKO moves are banned Moody Clause : Moody is Banned Evasion Moves Clause : Evasion moves are banned Endless Battle Clause ''': Forcing endless battles is banned '''HP Percentage Mod : HP is shown in percentages CAP pokemon can be used No more than 508 EVs Mega Evolutions can be instantly Mega, but must hold their mega stones anyways Mawile Clause : Mega Mawile can be used if it carries sheer force or intimidate instead of huge power as ability Gengar Clause : Mega Gengar can be used if it carries pure power as ability instead of shadow tag No more than 3 S Rank Pokemon Banned Pokemon : -Arceus -Groudon -Ho-Oh -Mega Kangaskhan -Kyogre -Lugia -Rayquaza -Mega Salamence -Xerneas Complex Bans : -Musharna can't be used if a team carries Baton Pass -Huge Power can't be used on Mega Mawile Ability & Move Changes : Ability Changes : Pidgeot-Gale Wings Arbok-Strong Jaw Raichu-Sheer Force Sandslash-Tough Claws Wigglytuff-Pixilate, Fur Coat Parasect-Filter, Tough Claws, Sheer Force Machamp-Mach Punch, Sucker Punch Farfetch'd-Gale Wings Haunter-Levitate, Pure Power Gengar-Pure Power, Huge Power Starmie-Compoundeyes Jynx-Refrigerate Tauros-Rock Head Lapras-Refrigerate Articuno-Snow Warning Zapdos-Drizzle Moltres-Regenerator, Drought Dragonair-Contrary (LOSES IT UPON EVOLVING) Meganium-Regnerator Ariados-Prankster, Compound Eyes Ledian-Pure Power Sunflora-Drought, Unaware Girafarig-Prankster, Scrappy Magcargo-Drought Torkoal-Drought Octillery-Lighting Rod, Sap Sipper Delibird-Huge Power Kingdra-Speed Boost Tyranitar-Filter Sceptile-Limber Slaking-Slow Start Ninjask-Protean Mawile-Huge Power, Intimidate Hariyama-Thick Fat Grumpig-Simple Cacturne-Tough Claws, Speed Boost, Harvest Wailord-Drizzle, Unaware Armaldo-Sand Stream Castform-Normal-Quick Feet, Castform-Rainy-Swift Swim, Drizzle Castform-Sunny-Chrlophyll, Drought Castform-Snowy-Speed Boost, Snow Warning Tropius-Thick Fat Solrock-Magic Bounce, Huge Power Lunatone-Magic Bounce, Sheer Force Regirock-Sand Stream, No Guard Regice-Snow Warning, No Guard Registeel-Heavy Metal, No Guard Torterra-Sturdy Empoleon-Competitive, Sheer Force Kricketune-Pure Power Pachirisu-Prankster Ambipom-Scrappy Rampardos-Rock Head Spiritomb-Unaware Hippowdon-Sap Sipper Drapion-Adaptability Toxicroak-Speed Boost Carnivine-Strong Jaw Lumineon-Drizzle Abomasnow-Thick Fat Weavile-Technician Magnezone-Levitate Tangrowth-Poison Heal Electivire-Iron Fist Magmortar-Mega Launcher Togekiss-Pure Power Dusknoir-Iron Fist, Bulk up Rotom-Normal-Prankster, Shadow Tag Rotom-Fan-Shield Dust Cresselia-Magic Guard Emboar-Rock Head Samurott-Sheer Force Watchog-Pure Power, Prankster, Intimidate Simisage-Sheer Force, Sap Sipper Simisear-Sheer Force, Flash Fire Simipour-Sheer Force, Storm Drain Gigalith-Sheer Force Musharna-Simple, Unaware Krookodile-Mold Breaker Maractus-Iron Barbs, Drought, Sheer Force Archeops-Mold Breaker Zoroark-Imposter Emolga-Aerilate Escavalier-Heatproof Beartic-Guts Accelgor-Adapability Cryogonal-Snow Warning Vanilluxe-Snow Warning, Regenerator, Simple Eelektross-Contrary, Protean Beheeyem-Levitate, Magic Bounce Chandelure-Levitate Stunfisk-Water Absorb, Storm Drain, Sheer Force Bisharp-Speed Boost Bouffalant-Rock Head Heatmor-Simple, Drought, Contrary Durant-Mountaineer Hydreigon-Unaware Volcarona-Tinted Lens Kyurem-Refrigerate Cobalion-Technician Terrakion-Technician Virizion-Technician Keldeo-Technician, Storm Drain, Competitive Meloetta-Adaptability Genesect-Infilltrator Braixen-Magic Guard/Bounce Greninja-Adaptability Pyroar-Drought Florges-Regenerator Pangoro-Guts Meowstic (F)-Simple Malamar-Prankster Doublade-Technician Aromatisse-Simple, Fur Coat Aurorus-Sand Stream Dedenne-Pixielate, Wonder Skin Goodra-Thick Fat Gourgeist-Flash Fire Zygarde-Speed Boost Hoopa-Prankster Hoopa-U Prankster, Intimidate Mega Gengar-Pure Power, Bad Dreams Mega Steelix-Sheer Force Mega Houndoom-Intimidate (Bonus Fur Coat) Mega Mawile-Sheer Force Mega Gallade-Steadfast (Bonus Justified) Mega Garchomp-Sheer Force Mega Abomasnow-Thick Fat Mega Audino-Regenerator Pikachu-Belle-Refrigerate Pikachu-Libre-Mold Breaker, Sheer Force Pikachu-PhD-Analytic, Compound Eyes Pikachu-Pop Star-Pixielate Pikachu-Rock Star-Rock Head New Moves Charizard-Heat Crash, Searing Shot Blastoise-Origin Pulse, Shell Smash Butterfree-Hurricane Pidgeot-Bulk Up, Swords Dance Sandslash-Rock Polish, Agility, Drill Run, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch Wigglytuff-Nasty Plot, Calm Mind, Moonblast, Bulk UP Vileplume-Spore Parasect-Leaf Blade, Poison Jab, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Attack Order, Defend Order, Heal Order Growlithe-Searing Shot Alakazam-Aura Sphere Cloyster-Water Shuriken Onix-Coil Farfetch'd-Acrobatics Kingler-Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Shell Smash Marowak-Rock Polish, Dragon Dance Tauros-Head Charge, Head Smash, Flare Blitz Gyarados-Coil, Dragon Rush Omastar-Judgement Zapdos-Hurricane Moltres-Flare Blitz, Brave Bird Dragonair-Coil Mewtwo-Dark Pulse Typhlosion-Searing Shot Ariados-Gunk Shot, Stealth Rock Steelix-Coil Girafarig-Nature Power Heracross-X Scissor Octillery-Aqua Jet, Nasty Plot, Razor Shell, Body Slam Delibird-Brave Bird, Aqua Jet, Drain Punch, Drill Peck, Knock Off, Extremespeed Mantine-Roost, Hurricane, Toxic Spikes, Whirlwind, Sticky Web Entei-Heat Crash Ninjask-Water Shuriken, Shadow Sneak, Extremespeed Flygon-Dragon Dance, Quiver Dance Crawdaunt-Shell Smash Hariyama-Vacuum Wave Claydol-Recover Wailord-Recover Camerupt-Searing Shot Grumpig-Slack Off Cacturne-Rock Polish Milotic-Coil Absol-Sacred Sword Glalie-Nasty Plot Solrock-Sacred Fire, Curse Lunatone-Paleo Wave Registeel-Heavy Slam, Heat Crash Torterra-Shell Smash Roserade-Vacuum Wave Pachirisu-Nasty Plot Rampardos-Head Charge, Wild Charge, Flare Blitz Mismagius-Aura Sphere Skuntank-Nasty Plot Drapion-Sucker Punch Carnivine-Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Sucker Punch Lumineon-Quiver Dance, Hurricane, Dragon Pulse, Roost, Bug Buzz Magnezone-Focus Blast, Grass Knot Magmortar-Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Searing Shot Rhyperior-Drain Punch Togekiss-Brave Bird, Play Rough Yanmega-Quiver Dance, Nasty Plot Gallade-Sacred Sword Dusknoir-Drain Punch, Mummy Froslass-Nasty Plot, Swords Dance Rotom-Normal-Nasty Plot, Calm Mind Rotom-Wash-Surf, Scald Rotom-Heat-Flamethrower, Lava Plume Rotom-Mow-Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Grass Knot Rotom-Fan-Hurricane, Rapid Spin Rotom-Frost-Ice Beam, Freeze-Dry Regigigas-Protect, Detect, Recover Shaymin-Spore Serperior-Draco Meteor Samurott-Sacred Sword Watchog-Earthquake, Tail Glow, Bulk Up, Jump Kick, High Jump Kick Simisage-Swords Dance, Drain Punch Simisear-Drain Punch Simipour-Drain Punch Musharna-Moonblast Swoobat-Cosmic Power Excadrill-Rock Polish, Agility Seismitoad-Waterfall Krookodile-Dragon Dance Maractus-Earth Power, Focus Blast, Weather Ball, Sludge Wave Zoroark-Vacuum Wave Archeops-Brave Bird Garbodor-P-UP Punch Galvantula-Zap-Cannon, Focus Blast Escavalier-Gyro Ball, Sacred Sword Shellmet-Shell Smash Cryogonal-Earth Power, Calm Mind, Nasty Plot, Thunderbolt Vanilluxe-Earth Power, Calm Mind, Nasty Plot, Power Gem, Focus Blast, Grass Knot Klinklang-Iron Head, Rapid Spin, Double Hit, Earthquake, Rock Slide Ferrothorn-Rapid Spin, Spore Eelektross-Agility Beheeyem-Aura Sphere, Moonblast, Stored Power Chandelure-Agility, Focus Blast Druddigon-Dragon Rush Golurk-Mach Punch Bisharp-Sacred Sword Bouffalant-Head Smash, Flare Blitz Heatmor-Flame Charge, Energy Ball, Earthquake, Morning Sun, Flare Blitz, Iron Defense, Bulk Up, Extremespeed, Overheat Zweilous-Hone Claws, Dragon Claws Hydreigon-Nasty Plot, Hurricane, Thunderbolt Emolga-Hyper Voice, Nasty Plot, Swords Dance, ThunderPunch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Heat Wave Tornadus-Aeroblast Thundurus-Hurricane Landorus-Air Slash Cobalion-Vacuum Wave, Mach Punch Terrakion-Vacuum Wave, Mach Punch Virizion-Vacuum Wave, Bullet Seed, Mach Punch Keldeo-Vacuum Wave, Mach Punch Florges-Focus Blast, Play Rough, Swords Dance, Growth, Ingrain, Psyshock, Light of Ruin Furfrou-Recover Aromatisse-Recover Barbaracle-Waterfall Dragalge-Coil, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush Clawitzer-Origin Pulse Hawlucha-Close Combat, Brave Bird Dedenne-Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Nasty Plot Goodra-Sucker Punch Klefki-Nasty Plot, Moonblast Trevenant-Bulk Up Gourgeist-Shadow Claw, Flare Blitz Zygarde-Dragon Rush Diancie-Power Gem Malaconda-Coil Cawmodore-Roost, Brave Bird, Defog Mega Pidgeot-Focus Blast Mega Glalie-Hyper Voice Mega Lopunny-Blaze Kick Mega Audino-Softboiled Bigger Changes : All pokemon that get Ice Punch can now learn Icicle Crash All pokemon that get Ancient Power can now learn Power Gem All pokemon that get Air Cutter can now learn Hurricane All pokemon that get Air Slash can now learn Oblivion Wing All pokemon that get Future Sight can now learn Doom Desire All pokemon that get Psyshock can now learn Psystrike All pokemon that get Flare Blitz can now learn Sacred Fire and Fusion Flare All pokemon that get Wild Charge can now learn Volt Tackle and Fusion Bolt All pokemon that get Dazzling Gleam/Flash can now learn Luster Purge All pokemon that get Defog can now learn Mist Ball All pokemon that get Rock Polish can now learn Diamond Storm All pokemon that get Dragon Pulse can now learn Spacial Rend All pokemon that get Draco Meteor can now learn Roar of Time and Dragon Ascent All pokemon that get Inferno can now learn Searing Shot All Fighting types can now learn Close Combat All pokemon with Trace now have a choice between Intimidate and Fur Coat Note: Pokemon that got new moves that could be replaced by newer moves do not work>for example, Parasect gets Ice Punch in genocide, but since it could not learn Ice Punch before, it wont get Icicle Crash and so on.